Voir ton visage une dernière fois
by Loufette
Summary: J'ouvre les yeux mais je ne vois rien. Rien que des jets de lumières. Il y en a des rouges, des blancs, des verts même. Tout ce que je voudrais voir pourtant, c'est ton visage. Une dernière fois... [Songfic sur Untitled de Simple Plan]


**Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelque temps déjà. La traduction de la chanson Untitled de Simple Plan a été faite par moi. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps que vous lisez, mais bon, c'est pas obligatoire ! ;)**

**J'ai écrit ça un jour où j'étais mélancolique et voilà ce que j'ai réussi à pondre... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'ai la certitude que Ron va mourir dans le 7ème tome de Harry Potter, même si je n'en ai pas envie du tout et que je serai désespérée s'il s'avérait que j'avais raison... :S Bref, si vous aimez ce petit one shot, laissez moi une review pour m'encourager :)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

J'ouvre les yeux. J'essaye de tourner la tête sur le côté mais une douleur lancinante m'en empêche. Je peux juste rester là, allongé dans l'herbe. Il fait nuit et pourtant on y verrait presque comme en plein jour. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que des jets de lumières fusent de partout. J'en vois des rouges, des blancs, des verts même, qui j'espère, n'atteindront personne. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce qui s'est passé. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi je suis couché ici, ni qui m'a fait ça. Et je n'entends rien.

_I open my eyes (J'ouvre les yeux)  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light (J'essaye de voir mais je suis aveuglé par la lumière blanche)  
I can't remember how (Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler comment)  
I can't remember why (Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi)  
I'm lying here tonight (Je suis allongé ici ce soir)_

Et soudain, la douleur se fait plus forte. Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu mais ce soir, je l'implorerais presque, tant je souffre. J'arrive à peine à la supporter et je sens mes yeux me picoter. Bientôt je le sais, je ne pourrai plus les retenir, je ne pourrai plus retenir ces larmes qui menacent de couler. La douleur est si forte mais elle n'est pas que physique. Je voudrais tant la revoir. Voir son visage. Une dernière fois...

_And I can't stand the pain (Et je n'arrive pas à supporter la douleur)  
And I can't make it go away (Et je ne peux pas la faire partir)  
No I can't stand the pain. (Non, je ne n'arrive pas à supporter la douleur)_

Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver ? Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs tout au long de ma vie, mais je peux dire que je ne mérite pas ça. Je sais... Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été fidèle à mes amis, je sais que j'aurais du avouer mes sentiments à Hermione avant tout ça, avant que l'on parte à la chasse aux Horcruxes, avant la bataille finale. Et soudain, j'ai envie de crier. J'ai juste envie de hurler contre tout ça. Mais à peine j'ouvre la bouche, je me rends compte que je ne peux pas parler. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Et la nuit, elle, continue à filer, comme si rien ne se passait, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Mais... et moi ? Comment cela a-til pu m'arriver ?

_How could this happen to me ? (Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver ?)  
I made my mistakes (J'ai fait des erreurs)  
I've got nowhere to run (Je n'ai nulle part où aller)  
The night goes on (La nuit s'enfuit)  
As I'm fading away (Alors que je suis en train de disparaître)  
I'm sick of this life (Je suis fatigué de cette vie)  
I just wanna scream (Je veux juste crier)  
How could this happen to me ? (Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver ?)_

Soudain, tout éclate. Des cris, des hurlements, des sorts que l'on jette. Ca y est, j'entends de nouveau. Si je peux entendre, je peux parler alors...? Je vais essayer. Il faut que quelqu'un me remarque... Elle, oui, il faut qu'elle me remarque... J'ouvre la bouche et de toutes mes forces, je crie. Enfin, j'essaye, mais rien ne sort... Et la lumière, cette lumière éclatante. C'est comme si elle m'appelait et étrangement, je sens mes forces me quitter. J'aimerais tant tout recommencer à zéro... Je n'arrive plus à résister...

_Everybody's screaming (Tout le monde crie)  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me (J'essaye de faire sortir un son mais personne ne m'entend)  
I'm slipping off the edge (Je glisse sur le bord)  
I'm hanging by a thread (Je ne tiens plus qu'à un fil)  
I wanna start this over again (Je veux tout recommencer à zéro)_

Alors j'essaye de tenir. J'essaye de résister à cette lumière aveuglante qui essaye de m'entraîner là où je ne veux pas aller. Je pense à toutes ces années que j'ai passées à Poudlard avec Harry et Hermione. Hermione... Je l'aime tellement et pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais avoué. Quel idiot je fais ! J'ai pourtant eu des occasions, mais je pensais lui dire quand tout serait terminé, quand la paix serait revenue. Je ne peux toujours pas expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Je sais juste que tout ça, c'est à cause de la guerre, cette guerre atroce déclenchée par Voldemort. Puisque je vais bientôt partir, je peux prononcer son nom maintenant. Et moi qui pensais que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, que Harry le vaincrait et que nous passerions les prochaines années tous les trois à nous amuser, insouciants. J'avais tort. Je n'avais pas pensé que l'un d'entre nous pourrait ne pas s'en sortir vivant, et que ce serait moi. Je ne peux pas effacer toutes les choses que j'ai faites et tout ce que je n'ai pas fait. Je sais que j'aurais du agir quand il en était encore temps et maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle soit devant moi, pour qu'enfin je lui dise...

_So I try to hold on to a time when nothing mattered (Alors j'essaye de tenir en pensant à un temps où rien n'avait d'importance)  
And I can't explain what happened (Et je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui est arrivé)  
And I can't erase the things that I've done (Et j'essaye d'effacer les choses que j'ai faîtes)  
No I can't (Non, je ne peux pas)_

Et soudain, mon rêve devient réalité. Elle est devant mes yeux, ses cheveux me balayant la joue. Je la regarde. Elle pleure. Non ! Non, il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure. Je pars mais j'ai passé sept années de ma vie à ses côtés, et ces années furent les plus belles de ma courte existence. Et soudain, c'est comme si j'avais repris connaissance. J'esquisse un sourire et essaye de lever mon bras jusqu'à elle, mais il retombe mollement sur le sol. Cependant, mes yeux montrent ce que jamais je n'ai osé lui avouer. Ils s'illuminent d'amour et alors, les larmes que j'avais en réserve se mettent à glisser légèrement sur mes joues. J'ai toujours mon sourire aux lèvres et je vois qu'elle aussi, elle sourit, même si je sais qu'elle a du mal. J'ouvre alors la bouche et étonnement, j'entends ma voix résonner dans mes oreilles.

"Mione... Je..."

Mon souffle se fait plus court. Je sens que je vais bientôt sombrer, mais pas avant que je lui dise ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Je mourrai en héros, je mourrai en digne Gryffondor, et pas en lâche. La lumière blanche m'aveugle de plus en plus, je vois à peine son visage. C'est comme si peu à peu, il s'effaçait. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je murmure alors :

"T'aime..."

Ca y est, je ne la vois plus. Son visage a disparu et je me retrouve enveloppé de cette lumière blanche. Etrangement, je me retrouve debout, sans pour autant me souvenir de m'être relevé. De même, sans qu'on m'ait rien expliqué, je sais qu'il faut que j'avance, jusqu'au bout de ce tunnel. Je sais aussi que je trouverai quelque chose à la fin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis confiant. Je suis confiant parce qu'enfin, j'ai avoué mes sentiments à celle que j'aimais. J'ai avoué mes sentiments à Hermione. Et je sais qu'un jour, peut-être dans un, dix ou soixante ans, on se retrouvera. Et alors, ce sera le plus beau jour, celui que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Parce que je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi et qu'elle passera outre son chagrin. Elle vivra pour moi, Ronald Weasley, avant de venir me retrouver...


End file.
